Wayfarer
by wonsterrr
Summary: A collection of Sasuke x Hinata oneshots, drabbles, and short stories. / Chapter two: Flashfic. Sasuke was not a poet.
1. Fireworks

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how or why he always sought her. In crowds, in missions, and in public events, he would always look for the dark-haired beauty who had a gentle and caring aura around her. He went out of his way to secretly watch over her train, not doing anything to make his presence known, because it wasn't like he was stalking her or anything. Uchiha don't stalk.

He guessed he was lonely. He didn't plan on locking eyes with her accidentally during the war, and feeling emotions he thought he'd never feel again. He knew he could never sever the bonds he had with Naruto and Sakura; they both were like siblings to him, to which Sakura surprisingly was okay with (he was grateful that she had gotten over her silly crush over him).

He didn't know that he was staring too long at her, and when she caught him, she threw him a distrustful look. It didn't suit her face, he thought. He wanted to see her face relax around him.

"Is there something on my face, Uchiha-san?"

She asked when it was her turn to look after him at the hospital. She held a confident, but kind and polite voice. Sasuke looked bored, but inside he was interested. He didn't count on seeing her again. He thought she was someone else. He thought she wasn't the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha, and a rival clan to the Uchiha's. He thought that no, she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be this courageous and strong when the last time he saw her, she was cowering behind a tree, staring longingly at _Naruto-kun_.

He turned away, as if he wasn't just memorizing every detail on her face, as if he wasn't telling himself how nice it would feel if he could comb his hand through her long, silky hair. He ignored her question, and she sat there quietly and patiently.

"Do you still like the idiot?"

He asked one night, when they were assigned to patrol the perimeter during a festival. Tsunade had reasoned that since she was the most unlikely person to be attracted to the Uchiha, being partnered with him would cause minimal to no distractions. Also, it was evident that he at least tolerated her. His usual partners were on a honeymoon, anyway.

"No."

She answered with finality. They were both standing on a building that overlooked the area. The moonlight illuminated their silhouettes, and he couldn't help but stare at her serene and calm face. Her skin looked at smooth as it had when he first saw her again, as pale as the snow that surrounded them. Her hair damp because of the snow flurries, but thought it looked even more gorgeous with the way the snowflakes sparkled around her.

Subconsciously, he reached out and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at him surprised. He thought it was cute, the way her cheeks painted red at the sudden contact. At least he was blushing because of him, and not the blonde-haired ninja anymore.

"Good."

He said, and pulled his hand away, not wanting to scare her. She held a confused look, and he ignored her as he faced forward.

He remembered how hard she fought back her tears during Naruto and Sakura's wedding. How hard she faced them with a smile, how she sincerely said her congratulations. How she went to the training ground right after, screaming and crying her heart out as she hit the wooden post again and again.

He remembered how he chased her silently, witnessing everything as she continued venting out hours later. How when the rain came and the night covered the sky, she was still there, hurting. How he was about to jump down, maybe pop in a hello, what the hell are you doing here, or be his usual brooding self and just stand there.

He opted for the latter and watched as she recognized his presence. He watched as she wiped away her tears although it was futile because of the pouring rain. She turned to him, not meeting his eyes, and bowed down deeply. She was mumbling a soft sorry, and he couldn't have heard her if not for the fact that he already had her in his arms, as if protecting her from all the evils around her.

She cried again once she felt his warmth. Cried when she felt secure and comfortable. Her heart was breaking because _Naruto-kun chose Sakura-chan_, and she thought how perfect the couple was. How undeniably ideal they were for each other. She knew Naruto could never love her like that, because she just wasn't Sakura.

She didn't know she blacked out when she opened her eyes, and she was on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. She breathed in and all she could smell was something that reminded her of when muscular arms were around her. Of how she could hear his heartbeat calming her even against the heavy rain.

She sat up and immediately noticed her clothing. It was a large, black shirt that barely hid her thighs. She blushed as she realized that maybe he had changed her, thankful that he left her underwear on, and that he didn't take advantage of her. She turned her face to the man with dull, ebony eyes as she heard the door open.

He tried not to gulp. Tried not to lose composure as she slowly got out of bed and walked towards him, his t-shirt hanging loosely on her. He tried not to think of how it made her look appealing, her long legs teasing him. Instead, he focused on the way she bowed again, saying her thanks. Focused on the way she told him she had to go, but that she would repay him again someday.

He remained silent and instead gave her her clothes back which was in a paper bag. She muttered a thanks again and changed in his bathroom, to which he gave her the directions to shortly after. He kept quiet as she darted out of his apartment, managing a quick goodbye, and a see you later, as she ran back to the Hyuuga compound, just 10 minutes before midnight.

"Would you… like to have lunch with m-me?"

She said the next week, as she finally plucked the courage to talk to him after what she deemed was an embarrassing situation. She was thankful no one saw her leave his apartment, how no one spread rumors about her and the Uchiha. Thankful that she can talk to him without gossiping eyes staring at them.

He had just finished completely obliterating a wooden post, having already sensed her from 5 miles away. He nodded at her question, and she laid out a blanket and put the food on top. She made sure to put extra tomatoes in his servings, knowing from fangirls and Sakura and Ino that he liked the tangy vegetables.

She giggled silently as he scarfed down on his lunch, as if he hadn't had a decent meal in years. He glared at her and she chose to smile at him. She figured that maybe he actually DIDN'T have a decent meal in years, and it worried her to think that he probably starved himself and ate ramen every other day. She noticed how thinner he was compared to her.

When she offered to teach him how to cook, he could only stare at her dumbfounded, as if she was crazy. She didn't back down until he said yes though, and that made him think of her as feisty. She reasoned that it was repayment for helping her in the training grounds, and he believed her.

She would come to his apartment every other weekend with ingredients in tow. She taught him the basics, and he scowled at her because there was something too feminine about cooking, he argued, and that this was impossible. After many sessions, he gave in and asked if she could just cook for him instead, telling her that it was futile for him to learn how to cook anyway. He burned his chicken yet again.

She laughed, and he loved how she sounded. She agreed, because he looked so out-of-place in the kitchen, looked as if he could murder the next person if he continued wearing the lavender apron she provided for him. She started cooking for him, and even went so far as to make him boxed lunches when he was out training or on a mission.

This was when the rumors started. The rumors that the Uchiha traitor and the Hyuuga heiress were 'shacking it up,' as they said. How the Uchiha put the Hyuuga under a genjutsu, and made her his slave. How he forced her to obey him and how he abused her. How the kind and gentle Hyuuga did not tell anyone because she was too forgiving, too nice anyway, and that she wouldn't fight back.

Her friends had been concerned. They showed up at his apartment ready to maul him until he opened the door, and they saw her holding a pan in her right hand, a spatula on the left, wearing an apron with her hair in a high ponytail. She had a surprised look on her face, and they were equally shocked as well. She looked domestic, she looked comfortable. She looked as if she was meant to be in his apartment.

Her cousin stepped in front and dragged her away. Neji cursed at the Uchiha and threw him threats. Kiba and Shino also did the same thing, hiding her behind their backs. He glared at them, angry that he probably wasn't going to taste her cooking anytime soon, and mad that they believed the rumors and accusations going around the both of them. He barked at them to get out of his apartment, and the Hyuuga with the loving and gentle eyes felt guilty that she couldn't speak up to defend him. That she couldn't fight back for him. He slammed the door.

That incident happened months ago, and both of them made no move to communicate with each other again. That is, until Tsunade assigned the patrolling mission to them, oblivious of the rumors that had spread about them before.

"I'm sorry."

She started once the crowd was beginning to disperse. The festival was almost over, all that was left were the fireworks. She thought it was silly how they were having a fireworks festival in the middle of winter, but she shrugged it off as everyone celebrating about the fact that peace had graced the land once again.

She turned to face him, and was met with a hard face, still not looking at her. She sighed because she missed him so much these past months, but she blamed herself for not even initiating contact with him again. She understood his anger.

She moved to change locations so she could get a better view of the people below them, but was stopped as his hand gripped her wrist firmly. She stiffened, a spark running through her veins as she realized how much she longed for his touch again. She turned to face him, and was glad that this time he was looking at her too.

"You need to put extra large tomato slices in my bento tomorrow, if you want to make it up to me."

She had a perplexing look on her face, and when she realized what he said, an honest and sincere smile graced her features. She nodded and nodded, not paying attention to when tears had formed in her eyes, only knowing when he cupped her cheek and rubbed them away with his thumb.

The fireworks began, and the loud booming sounds echoed everywhere. The colorful display illuminated Konoha and its citizens.

But Sasuke and Hinata were in a world of their own. Their heartbeats were all they could hear as they ignored the festival, and when they closed the distance between them and met with a heated kiss, the fireworks and the mission was long forgotten.

* * *

I haven't written fanfic in well over 6 years, so I'm sorry if it seemed too mechanical or too forced, or confusing even. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, though! And thank you for reading! :)


	2. Poetry

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Sasuke was not a poet.

He never understood the appeal of flowery and exaggerated words. He liked blunt. He liked straight to the point.

He grimaced at people who would throw sweet nothings to each other, giving out empty promises and frilly conundrums. He tried to fathom why they would waste time with something as trivial as words laced with lies just to impress one another.

But he started to understand once he locked eyes with her.

When he met her, his world turned upside down, and it felt like his heart was in his throat, because he found that he couldn't breathe, because once he did, he would smell the lavender scent she always carried, and he was scared, afraid, frightened beyond words, that he would decide that he'd like it.

When she smiled at him, he saw a ray of light shining upon her pale and flawless face, her opal eyes looking into the very depths of his tainted soul, and he could not help but stare, because perhaps he could also peer into hers, and he could maybe see the purity and innocence. He wanted her very image burned painfully, permanently into his mind.

When she said his name with such sincerity and raw emotion, waves upon clashing waves of feelings and sensations filled his very core, and he cannot help but desperately cling onto her words, afraid that he might never hear her again, because he realizes, he _knows_ that every single day, he falls further and further into the depths of her eyes, the silkiness of her hair, the softness in her voice, and he keeps on breaking into pieces. He doesn't mind.

But when she says those three words, he feels **nothing**.

Because words can never truly describe the emotion he feels when he feels everything and nothing, when he feels both light and dark, both yin and yang, and soulmates, and the universe, and destiny, and the alpha and the omega. He feels the heat of a thousand suns and the chill of the everlasting winter; he is soaked while in the sun, and dry while in the rain.

When he sees the red string of fate on both of their pinkies, he smiles when she looks at him confusedly, because wasn't her eyes supposed to be all-seeing?

So he says those three words back to her, feeling inadequate, feeling incomplete, because it sounded as if it wasn't good enough, as if the words could never compare to the chaos brewing within him. But he settles for it anyway.

Sasuke was not a poet, because his actions always told more.

He kisses her, and he knows that he has found his sunny place.

* * *

I would like to thank _umnia_, _damnheart.o3_, _RikuDai_, _Neon Renaissance_, _MirukoUchiha_, and _Renoa Heartilly_ for sparing their time to drop in a review and for letting me know what they thought of the previous oneshot I wrote. Thank you so much!


End file.
